


Chaotika: Wikked

by ThatsJustRich



Series: Chaotika [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Insanity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-11
Updated: 2020-09-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:41:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26402077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatsJustRich/pseuds/ThatsJustRich
Summary: How does a man who's an honor student, obedient son, and model human become one of the most putrid people in Chaotika? By becoming the very person he swore to never be.
Series: Chaotika [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1918930





	1. The Man He Shall Become

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for taking the time to give my story a chance. It's one story part of a bigger universe so, expect a fair amount of content. Enjoy!

They laughed at me. When I tried being nice they bullied me, when I tried being funny they ridiculed me, and when I tried ignoring them they hit me. Well, I've had more than enough, they'll see, they all will see they were wrong! I'm not weak, I'm strong, stronger than them! I told em' I told them they'd regret the day they messed with Dawson Davies and you know what they did?! They laughed at me. Well I got em'. I got em' real good and hot damn do I feel strong and hot damn do I feel powerful. They laughed at me then and they laughed at me then and also then and there but the point is who. The Hell. Is laughing. Now. Me peppy ol' Dawson Davies. Cross me I dare you. You don't know what's wicked til' you know Wikked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is who Dawson becomes later on in the story. This is the man who is mad. The man you will see in the next few chapters is the man Dawson was before he was Wikked.


	2. It Always Fades To Black

Who am I?  _ Punch. Black eye.  _ What did I do to you?  _ Kick. Right in the gut.  _ **I just wanted to be friends.** _ Spit. Right on my cheek. "Who in their right mind would want to be friends with you?"  _ And then it all went black.

  
  
  


I remember it like it just happened.

_ "Dawson come downstairs. Supper is ready and your father will be home any minute." _ I hurried down. I sat down and folded my napkin over my lap. My father walked in. He had one look at me and cried.  _ "Dawson my sweet boy, why have you been fighting again? Haven't I told you before? You will be killed. Those people out there, they have real powers. They won't think twice. Did you do what I said, did you take it?"  _ I answered him honestly as I always had. I said yes, I took it like a man. My father smiled at me. I used to love it when he smiled, and I always felt so proud when he smiled over something I did. But now that it's happened. I just. I only see fear. An upwards curve on cracked lips. A face that says don't hurt me, take what you want. I don't regret at all that I did.


	3. My Sweet Boy

"Good morning my sweet boy." I awoke to the light brush of my mother's soft skin brushing the side of my face. I rolled over and groaned. Five more minutes, I pleaded. The familiar feeling of dread brushed by me. My mother was a lovely woman. I loved her than and I love her now. She only ever wanted me to be happy and succeed. Sure she had her power. And it was a miserable feeling. But my mom. That sweet woman. She was nothing but charm. I will always remember her for her charm. After all, how could I cast anger towards the woman who gave me life? I'd be no better than the ones who hurt me. And if there's one thing I am, it's better. I got up. I hugged my mother.  **I dare not wake up without wrapping my arms around her.** I put on my clothes and slipped on my shoes. Dad always said no socks. Smelly shoes made it less likely for someone to try and take them. I always got blisters on my feet. 

Not anymore. I'm walking toward being a new man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just so you know my writing might sound a bit robotic in Wikked's story but this is very much intentional. Down the line you should hopefully understand why I write him like that.


	4. My Old 'Friends'

I walked to school, like I always do. I don't take the bus anymore since the last incident. I got to school. I handed my lunch to my personal bully, Mars. He has the powers of gravity. Weaker strain though. Might be because he's too overweight to even lift his own self off the ground. He always used his powers to push down on me til I gave him my lunch. So now I just hand it to him outside the school gate. I'm not afraid of being crushed, but I'm smart. Why get pushed when push comes to shove I could just give him my meal altogether? I walked inside. A familiar thought bounced in the walls of my brain. **Another day of the same thing.** After my first class I walked out of the classroom and found my books teleported out of my hands and onto the concrete floor. I bent down to gather them up and was shoved from behind by someone else. I fell against the floor and my nose was forced into the ground. The two delinquents high-fived, laughed, and moved along to their next victim to bully. I got up, blood flowing from my nostrils, pulled a tissue from my bag, and walked to my next class. **Why do they do that? What did I do to them? Are they that wicked that they'd leave me after doing something as childish as pushing me down? I just want someone to stand up for me.** **I just want to be worth that much.** Next three classes went by as usual. 100 on my history test. 100 on my Chemistry exam. 100 on my ability awareness quiz. I sighed at that. **Those ruffians have gifts. They have those powers and could do so much good. But instead they simply use them to hurt me. If I had a gift I would be the best. I would be better.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully you can start to see how Dawson's mind works and how he lives through his daily life. More content will come soon, thank you for reading!


End file.
